


Faith

by SimplyAHellOfATrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Church AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAHellOfATrash/pseuds/SimplyAHellOfATrash
Summary: Takashi Shirogane is the very epitomy of the perfect child. Son of the preacher in a little town, called Redwater. Smart, Handsome and well-mannered. His future seems bright... then he finds himself falling for his childhood friend Adam.Meanwhile Keith, whose mother Krolia recently remarried to Shiro's uncle moved to Redwater. He thinks he would quickly come to hate the little peaceful town. His mother even forces him to go to church...but that's where he meets Lance. His gay ass immediately falls head over heels for the boy... But what he doesn't know is how Lance is now having a HUGE bisexual crisis over him. Which of course makes him confide in Shiro, because he's like his older brother, since Lance's very religious parents and all his siblings are regular prescence at Shiro's father's church.Basically Shiro being a Gay Disaster, and Lance a Bi one. And then Keith being a Flirtatios Gay Disaster and Adam being a big GAY™





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had. Especially since we don't really have anything on Shiro's parents....  
> It's both Adashi/Shadam and Klance/Laith.
> 
> Anyway....Hope you enjoy this! >///<

    Takashi fixed his tie and looked into the mirror. He leaned in and fixed the little tuff of raven black hair in front of his face.

 

  "Taka! Come on!" his mother shouted from the living room. Impatience obvious in her voice. He sighed."You don't want to be late!" she pressed on.

 

  "Coming!" the boy shouted back obediently. As he was about to leave his gaze fell upon the silver cross, laying still on his bedside table. He went back and took it. Then carefully placed it over his tie. He had to wear it on a Sunday Service. Apparently it was a family relic, old but still as showy as in the day it'd been made. His father had given it to him on his sixteenth birthday, going on about how he was probably going to be the next great preacher in the family. 

 

 He threw one last gaze at his reflection. The pale skin, over it a fancy white shirt and a black suit, with a matching tie. The cross, shining over it. Then his wide jaw at the bottom of his face and the dark hair on top. At the end he stopped to look at the pair of stormy grey eyes staring back at him - one of the not many things he'd gotten from his mother. He looked mostly like his father, a typical Shirogane. 

 

 He finally slowly tore his stare away from the mirror and hurried downstairs.

 

 "Takashi." his father nodded at him as he saw him entering the kitchen. He was reading the newspaper, already in his black service robe. And truly, he was almost an older copy of Shiro, except a bit skinnier, with his hair already gone gray, and a pair of old, stern brown eyes.

 

 "Good morning, father." Shiro greeted, nodding back with a polite smile on his face and sitting down at the breakfast table. "Mother." he added, when he noticed his mom entering the room.

 

 She was a short woman with dark brown hair and elegant stature. Her eyes had this...twinkle that Shiro had loved as a kid, and honestly, he still did.

 

"Hurry up and eat!" she said, gesturing to the plate with buttered toast in front of him.

 

 He barely managed to finish his second slice when his father closed the newspaper and got up, suggesting they go. Shiro was used to this so he got up too. It was a rutine. 

 

 They walked to the church in silence- Shiro's father and his mother in front and him following right behind. It was only two houses away so it didn't really bother any of them. When they reached the church, same as always Shiro was left alone.

 

 Somebody greeted him but he didn't really register it. His mind was occupied, his eyes were wandering through the crowd, searching for a certain familiar face. He was almost starting to panic when his gaze finally fell upon the brown skin and lighter hair, that belonged to his best friend Adam. The preacher's son felt a smile blossom on his face, when he saw the other boy waving at him. He was just about to head over when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and jumped from the sudden touch.

 

"God, Lance!" he exclaimed, quickly whipping his head back at the surprsed looking youger boy.

 

"Whoa!" Lance responded, his blue eyes widening a bit and his hands raising in defence. A frown forming on his tan face."Sorry...I called out to you. Thought you heard me."

 

 Shiro felt the tension leave his shoulders, suddenly feeling embarrassment creep up his body. Had he really been that focused on Adam...?

 

 "No...it's OK. It was my fault." Shiro placed his hand on the base of his neck."I was..." he felt a slight heat come up to his cheeks, while stealing one more quick look at Adam "...distracted." 

 

 "Ah...Hey..." Lance started but was interrupted by the church bell ringing."Oh. Talk to you later, I guess." he waved, heading to enter the church with his family.

 

 "Yeah." Shiro responded and turned around again to look for Adam. The dark-haired boy sighed. He was gone, probably inside the church already. Speaking of which, it was about time for him to head inside, too. He hurried in through the benches and found his own seat in the front, right next to his mother. He caught a glimpse of a few not as familiar faces near but then his father arrived on the podium and started the prayer. It was Shiro's uncle, his wife and an awkward looking younger guy- Shiro's cousin Keith. Well...they weren't really cousins, Keith's mother had married into their family two years ago, but still... Shiro made a mental note to greet them later. 

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

 Prayer went as per usual....except for the fact that at some point Shiro had zoned out and started wondering why had he been that focused on Adam. Really. It had happened before, too. For some reason it tugged at him. Something like guilt? It didn't make sense though... 

 

 He quickly and kind of thouthlessly greeted his uncle and Keith's mother. Keith had somehow run off somewhere before that and to be honest Shiro was kind of glad for that, not that he didn't like the teen but... He excused himself and went out and around the church.

 

 When he reached the bushes in the church's backyard he felt someone place their hands on his eyes. The touch made his entire body warm up and a pleasant smile melt his lips.

 

 "Guess who?" he heard a way familiar voice say from behind him, making his smile widen.

 

 "Hmm...Castiel?" he hummed in answer. And he heard a loud snort and a stream of laughter that made his entire body fill with happiness. The hands came off his face, letting him turn to face his best friend's very familiar face. 

 

 "I can't believe you! You DORK!" Adam groaned, but continued grinning. That made Shiro's heart skip a beat for some reason.

 

"Says the one who's actually watched the entirety of the show." Shiro chuckled, deciding to ignore the previous peculiar muscle activity of his heart.

 

"Oh, yes and you HAVE to watch it. You haven't even seen season 5! It's unfair of you to make jokes" he protested, punching Shiro's shoulder lightly.

 

"Ok, Ok I will! I promise" Shiro laughed.

 

 But then Adam pushed him back one more time. They started play-fighting. Laughing as if they were little again. And somehow, being caught up in the fight, Shiro didn't even realise when he got Adam's wrists and pinned him to the wall of the building. When the realization of what he'd just done and how close they were finally hit him he felt his whole face flush and quickly pulled away. Maybe even too quickly.

 

 "I...sorry." he said, looking away in embarrassment. _Oh god. OH GOD._

 

 "It's alright! It's nothing, see!" Adam smiled at him waving his hands to show that he wasn't hurt. But his face almost just as red as Shiro's and his voice held a note of embarrassment.

 

"Still...I'm sorry." Shiro repeated. The reason he had pulled away wasn't that he thought he'd hurt the darker boy, he realised. He didn't want to admit it. Because if that was true...

 

 Then suddenly they heard someone approaching. 

 

 " _H-hey Shiro, Adam_!" a younger guy appeared from the other part of the yard. It was Lance. Thankfully he looked way too caught up in some issue of his own to have noticed their echange from a while ago. " Uh...Shiro, can we talk about s-something?" he continued nervously, not waiting for either of them to greet back. He looked at Adam as if for permission to take Shiro away.  

 

 "Oh, Hi Lance..." Shiro greeted, caught off guard both by the arrival and the question. He looked back at Adam to see him nodding " Ok? Sure we can." he answered hoping that the nervousness had already left his voice. " What is it?"

 

" _Oh_ " he noticed the younger boy tense up, as if he'd just realised what he'd said." It's... nothing! _Uhh_...Your parents were searching for you!" the cuban obviously lied, laughing nervously. Though, Shiro was grateful for any excuse he could get. He turned back to Adam.

 

 "Go." his best friend nodded. Best friend...huh. Shiro nodded back. 

 

 Then he started walking stiff as a board on to the front yard.

 _Oh god_.

_He had a crush on Adam._

**Author's Note:**

> OOf. Finally. It's done!   
> I wonder what Lance was so nervous about...? (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)
> 
> I hope you liked it!!


End file.
